


Let’s be Free

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Cuddles, Felix doesn’t talk in this, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Running Away, Seungmin and Felix are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Seungmin shows up outside Felix’s bedroom with a proposal to run away together.





	Let’s be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is absolute shit. I randomly got the idea for this so i wrote it. Seungmin and Felix are so cute together people need to ship it more. I made Seungmin more like a bad boy cause he’s so soft but i can see him like this for some odd reason. Felix is too... Felix, for Seungmins kind of role. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_Thunk... Thunk... Thunk..._

 

Something was thrown against his door three times. It sounded loud and hard, but it wasn’t loud enough to wake up his family, only Felix. 

He walked over to his door to see a red haired boy standing outside his window. Even in the moonlit night, he looked stunning. 

Felix went to his door and opened it slowly to see if anyone was awake. He didn’t want to risk being hit... again. 

When the coast was clear, he walked back to his window and gave his boyfriend a shy smile. There was a wall specifically for plants to grow on. It had a honeycomb pattern. 

Seungmin climbed up the wall, and made it into Felix’s room. They hugged and kissed the moment they saw the opportunity. It’s been almost a week since they’ve seen eachother. Seungmin was expelled from the school for beating up some kids who bullied Felix for being gay.

Felix’s parents didn’t know that he was gay until the incident, when they walked in on Felix straddled on top of Seungmin the day after. It was supposed to be a thank you gift for his boyfriend, but when his parents found out, that’s when the beating started. They prohibited Felix from ever seeing the other ever again, despite Felix’s cries and shouts that he loves Seungmin. They didn’t budge, and only hit him harder. 

 

Seungmin showing up at his house like this was risky. If Felix’s parents found out... let’s just say things wouldn’t go well.

“Seungmin, what are you doing here? It’s late! And what if my parents find out?!”, the boy was obviously afraid. 

Seungmin gave Felix another kiss. The older blushed. 

“I’m running away.”

Felix visible paled at the older’s confession. 

“But i want you to come with me. You don’t have to come, but i would like if you did.”

Felix didn’t even have to think twice. He grabbed his clothes and some essentials he might need, and they both headed out the window. Seungmin’s car was parked outside the Lee residence. 

The blonde couldn’t believe what was happening. It was finally happening, he was leaving.  

When they got into the car, they paused for a moment and took a second to breathe. 

“Is this really what you want to do? Come with me?”, Seungmin asked. 

Felix cupped the older’s face with his hand, and titled his head. Slowly, he brought their lips together. This kiss, it felt just like their first. It was long, and filled with love. 

Seungmin was blushing when they pulled apart. They paused to catch their breathes. 

“I-I think... I’ll take that.. As a yes.”

Felix smiled at him, and Seungmin started the car. 

The blonde watched as his former house became smaller and smaller. He shed a tear, but it wasn’t sadness. It was joy. The feeling of finally escapint, it felt too good to be true, but it was true. And he was doing it with the only person he could ever love in the world. 

 

They drove even when the sun came up. Seungmin has his right hand on Felix’s thigh, while his other hand was on the steering wheel. 

The freckle faced boy was fast asleep. The red head didn’t bother to wake him up when he found a motel to stay up. He simply walked in to check in, and came back to the car to carry Felix to their room. 

It was a simple small motel room with one bed and bath. There was a small box TV in front of the bed, but no one was going to use it. 

Seungmin laid Felix on the bed, and he snuggled up on the boy’s other side. The older cuddled into his boyfriends body. He involuntary smiled in his sleep at the touch. The red head smiled, and closed his eyes. 

They were... Free

**Author's Note:**

> Oof that was horrible. If u managed to make it this far thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Have a great day!!!!


End file.
